


love on the ice

by xxprincessxx



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actually pure tooth-rotting fluff lmao, just ricky and nini being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Ricky takes Nini out on a cute ice skating date as part of his Christmas gift to her.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029471
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	love on the ice

**Author's Note:**

> a short one for you!! as always i hope you like it! stay safe my loves xx

It was a cold day in Salt Lake City, given that it was the middle of December none of the residents were really that surprised. The temperature dipping to the low 30s, snow covered the streets and most people were bundled up in warm coats and fuzzy hats, and Nini wasn’t the exception.

She had her favourite white popcorn jacket wrapped around her, a pair of gloves adorned on her petite hands and a knitted hat that Gina had made for her birthday last year a top of her head. Admittedly the dancer has gotten a lot better at knitting than when she had first started out. It was more than what Nini would usually wear when she was walking around the streets of her city. 

It was the weekend before Christmas break and Ricky had decided to drag the brunette out claiming he wanted a fun day with his girlfriend before the holiday season picked up and either of them got too busy with family and the festivities. Nini wasn’t exactly sure what the plan for the day was, the only instructions Ricky had given her was to dress extra warmly. 

Like any girlfriend would, Nini pestered him the hours before he was coming to pick her up begging him to tell her where they were going. But he refused, simply stating that it wouldn’t be a surprise if he had told her. So, when Nini had hopped into the passenger seat she sent her boyfriend the best puppy dog look she could muster, but even that wasn’t enough to break him. 

After a half hour drive, Ricky's hand on her thigh as they sang along to whatever song on the radio, they pulled up to an outdoor skating rink. Nini’s eyes widen at the sight of people gliding across the ice faster than she thought was possible, she lets a smile break onto her face. Ricky chuckled at her expression, motioning for her to follow him to the skate rink. 

In all of her years of living in Salt Lake City, she’s probably only gone skating once or twice when she was eleven. She wasn’t very good back then, having a death grip on her mother’s hands far too afraid that she was going to go crashing down onto the ice and embarrassing the hell out of herself. Despite her being afraid of skating, she was excited. 

Figure skating was an activity that always intrigued the girl. Every time she saw on the TV when the Winter Olympics would be on she thought that all the skaters looked beautiful and so elegant. She wished she knew how to skate and she was more than certain that today was going to be the day. 

The pair were lacing up their skates on one of the benches that was right next to the rink. Nini was having a little trouble, not really knowing how skates worked. Ricky had bought her a pair of figure skates, telling her not to worry about it and that everything that day is his Christmas gift to her. Well aware that learning how to skate was on Nini’s bucket list of things to do before they graduate the following spring. 

She pouts as she glances over at Ricky who laced up his skates with ease. The curly-haired boy was on their school’s hockey team so he knew his way around the ice and lacing up skates. 

“Ricky!” She drags out the last syllable of his name, gaining the boy’s attention. “Help me.” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Ricky laughs, tying the last knot on his laces before kneeling down in front of her and lacing her skates up for her. 

“It’s all part of my charm, babe.” She winks, watching as Ricky’s nimble fingers make their way around her white laces. 

Once her laces were securely tied, he stood up offering her his hand for her to take. Slowly they make their way over to the ice, no walls for Nini to hold herself up she tightens her grip on his fingers slightly pulling him back before they could make it on the ice. Fear flashed through her eyes as she realized there was literally nothing to help support her in the event she stumbled or slipped. 

Gulping down a lump in her throat, she looks up at him, “You’re not going to let me fall, right?” She asks. 

“Of course not.” He shakes his head chuckling, letting out a short cough taking in too much of the brisk cold air into his lungs.

He takes a few more steps forward letting his blades touch the ice. Taking in a deep breath he turns to take both of Nini’s hands, gripping them tightly supporting her as she placed one foot on the ice. Looking up at the boy, the same nervous look on her face, one cheek sucked in as she bit on the inside of it, her nose scrunched slightly and her eyes full of worry. Ricky couldn’t help but think about how cute she looked. 

“Trust me.” 

Nini nods, letting both of her feet touch the ice underneath them. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” She mutters, her fingers gripping onto her boyfriend’s tightly, feeling her legs begin to shake as they moved incredibly slowly across the ice. “How in the living fuck do you do this with a stick chasing a stupid puck?”

A bellowing laugh escapes the boy’s chest, a large grin slipping onto his face as he watches his girlfriend’s worried expression. He was skating backwards so he could keep a hold on both of her hands, not like she was planning on letting him go anytime soon if her death grip was anything to go by. 

“This isn’t funny!” She exclaims noticing the boy’s stupid grin. 

“It kind of is.” Ricky smiles, the pair gliding over the ice slowly but surely. 

Nini furrows her brows, an evident pout on her face as she stares down at her pristine white skates that was on her feet. Barely letting her feet lift off of the ice, the main reason she was moving really was because Ricky was pulling her across the rough ice underneath them. Biting her lip harshly as she put all of her focus on their feet, watching as Ricky’s feet moved a lot faster than hers. She wonders how he was able to do that and backwards no less. 

“You’re doing great, baby.” Ricky’s smile never faltering once as his focus was on the brunette’s features. “Just one foot after the other, lean into it. Yeah, just like that.” He encourages. 

Her hair was blowing through the wind underneath her toque, her cheeks were tinted red as the cold hair hit against her face. Her lips were a beautiful pink colour, mostly from the lipstick she had dabbed on earlier before they had left. Her eyelashes were swept with mascara and there was a little bit of eyeliner that lined her lid and flicked out at the end. Ricky never understood why she felt like she needed to wear makeup, he thought she was absolutely beautiful without it. 

Unable to help himself, he pulls her into his chest, bringing a hand down to her hip to stabilize her. And before she could chastise him for the sudden action, he leans down and collides their lips together in a sweet kiss. She tasted like peppermint, probably from the candy cane she had been sucking on in the car. And she smelt like sweet vanilla, her absolute favourite scent especially during the holiday season. 

Melting into the kiss, Nini hums as her free hand finds its way onto his bicep holding herself up on the slippery ice underneath them. A little too caught up with the action, Nini tries to lean up completely forgetting that they were on ice and not the flat stable ground she’s used to. Her foot slips underneath her and nearly brings both of them down, but at the last second Ricky grabs both of her hips holding his girlfriend up. 

“Woah, baby.” He manages, a little breathless from their kiss. 

Nini brings her hand to smack him across the chest, “Ricky!” She reprimands him, “We could’ve died!” 

“That’s a little dramatic, don’t you think?” He raises an eyebrow, letting out a loud laugh. 

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, “Whatever.” 

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” He presses a kiss to her cheek, his hands still on her hips, finding their way past her jacket sliding his cold hands in between the layers of her sweater and shirt. 

“You’re lucky I love you or else you’d be walking home.” She points out, sliding her hand down his arm taking his hand off her waist and interlocking their fingers.

Ricky took this as a signal to start skating again. Despite their near accident, Nini was more confident on the ice, only needing to hold onto one hand rather than both. Everyone was zipping by them since they were skating so slowly, but they couldn’t seem to care too caught up in their own little world. 

Taking in her words once more, Ricky snaps his head in her direction, “But I drove here!” He reminds her.

“That’s the point.” She winks, squeezing his fingers. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” He shakes his head, the pair letting out a loud laugh.

“I really am lucky, aren’t I?” Nini smiles, Ricky returning the smile as he brings her hand up to his lips pressing a gentle kiss to her gloved knuckles. 

The rest of their day was spent skating across the rough ice, Nini having only a few more times after. And she couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas present. She was with him, and that’s all she could really ask for.


End file.
